The Third Dreamworks War: Revenge of The Fossa
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins and their allies find themselves in...MADAGASCAR. Skipper decides to head to the North Wind's safehouse for Intel on The War Master. But waiting in the shadows is The Fossa and they want revenge. Guest starring Chrome Claw.
1. Skipper's Emergency Recap

The War continues…After a brief entanglement with a dragon in New York lead to a battle with Drago on the isle of berk we were left with a question. Who is the War Master…and most importantly what does he want with us? We were no closer to the answers when we found ourselves back in the Monsters Vs. Aliens Universe. The Daleks followed us across the void causing a rematch. But the Daleks quest to wipe out area 51 keep getting interrupted by Cyber-men, Alternate Daleks, and Rusty and the Rebel Daleks. We managed to send The Daleks back to our universe enabling us to go home. No doubt the War Master was behind the portal that brought us back to that universe in the first place. We were ready to find the War Master too bad we're stuck on Madagascar…


	2. Chapter One: Back in Madagascar

August 31st 2015

Madagascar

7:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked. "Madagascar," Kowalski replied. "Madagascar?" I said, "Nooooo!" "what is so bad about this place?" Jack Frost asked. "Where have you been?" I asked, "we could have used your help with that Dragon in New York!" "I was busy…" "It's the middle of summer and your busy!" I shouted. "Um…important guardian stuff," he replied. "Oh," I said, "well you're here now so that's what counts." "Where are the rest of the guardians?" Elsa asked. "hunting down Pitch Black," Jack replied. "So why aren't you with them?" I asked.

"North ordered me to come help with you," he replied, "So what did I miss…" "A battle with Drago," I said. "I hated that guy," Jack Frost said. "Wait…Wha?" Elsa said. "He's a immortal remember," Kowalski said. "And another battle with the Daleks…" "How many time do you have to utterly defeat them before they leave you alone?" he asked. "I have no idea," I said, "and to answer your first question…would you mind repeating it?" "What's so bad about this place?" "Do you really want Skipper to answer that?" Kowalski asked. "um…no," Jack replied. "Kowalski where is that North Wind safehouse!" "Um…why?" he asked.

"So we can see what the North Wind has about this War Master character," I replied. "What if he has an associate out here," Elsa said. "ah that's the beauty of this island," I said, "Welcome to Madagascar the most remote place on the planet." "It's not as remote as you…" "Do you mind frostboy?" I said, "Now where is that safehouse?" "17 miles that way," Kowalski said, "Past the…gulp…Fossa Territory." "Fossa?" Elsa said. "Oh that's the dominate predator of these parts," I replied, "ruled by the Fossa King." "The Fossa King?" Hiccup asked. "Don't worry Viking," I said, "as long as the fossa don't capture us we don't have to worry about the King."

"In fact I have a mission for you," I said, "if The War Master has a camp here it might be helpful for someone to spot it from the air." "On it," Astrid and Hiccup replied as they got on their Dragons. "if we need your help in an emergency," Kowalski said, "I'll fire this flare." Kowalski fired the flare as a demonstration. Toothless and Stormfly launched into the air, "Okay we're burning daylight," I said, "Let's get to the North Wind Safehouse! Kowalski lead the way!" "Follow me," Kowalski said, "if you can." Little did we know that several Fossa were hidden in the trees watching us intently. "Fossa Hungry! Fossa Eat!" they all said. "We're making good time," I said, "we're be at our destination in no time at this rate…"

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: The Fossa

Fossa territory, Madagascar

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"We're just a miles from the Safehouse," I said, "we should be their momentary." "Excelente," Skipper said, "we're be off this island in no time." We walked past the sign that read "Fossa territory keep out" and stopped. "The Safehouse is just over that cliff," Kowalski said. "So we have to get over the fossa rocks and somehow pass the battle arena undetected," Elsa said. "Um..basically," I replied, "Wait! I found a alternate route!" "Lead the way!" Skipper said. I lead everyone around the flank of what we now call the Fossa plateau it's cliffs casting ominous shadows on the ground.

"Skipper," I said, "I advise expressing caution the Fossa are nearby." "A couple of the Fossa King's thugs we can handle," Skipper replied. "They are moving in our direction," I said. "as long as we don't make any noise we'll be find," Skipper said glaring at Rico. "Okay we be at the Safehouse soon," I said, "then we can just call the North Wind…" "The Fossa are nothing we can't handle Kowalski," Skipper replied. "except we don't have Alex with us this time," Private muttered. "well we too have an immortal and a Snow Queen on our side," I replied, "so that double our odds." "And plus we have two firebreathing dragons on standby," Skipper added, "we got this." "Then why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Private asked. "It's probably just nerves getting to you," I said, "we'll be fine."

Skipper stopped abruptly and looked around, "What is it Skipper?" I asked. "Keep an eye out of flying piranha we don't want a repeat of the Manfredi and Johnson incident!" Skipper said. "That doesn't help at all," Private said. "The odds are that Private probably won't survive," Skipper whispered to Rico. "That doesn't help either!" Private said. "We just messing with you," Skipper said. "I don't find that very funny," Private replied. "You must not have a sense of humor," Skipper said. "Not your morbid sense…" "What was that Private?" "Skipper I'm detecting movement," I said, "the Fossa have found us…" "I'll talk with you later," Skipper said staring at Private. The Fossa surrounded us and gave the tradition Fossa greeting, "Fossa Hungry! Fossa Eat!"

"Fossa Halt!" Skipper shouted. "That doesn't work very well if noone is moving," I said. "Way to ruin a moment Kowalski," Skipper replied, "and also…Emergency!" "I promise never to do it again!" Private said. "Private," I said, "We need the Hyper-cute now!" Private engaged the Hyper-cute and knocked out all the fossa. "We need to move before they wake up!" Skipper shouted. I went in the direction of the North Wind safehouse and everyone ran after me. "Keep moving don't stop for anything," Skipper warned, "we are still being hunted." "The Hyper-Cute usually last a hour or so," Private replied. "The Fossa are back up!" I shouted. "An Hour or So..eh?" Skipper said. "The Safehouse is just over that hill!" "Move! Move! Move!" Skipper shouted, "we can still beat the Fossa there!"

A few minutes later we the Safehouse was in sight but our path was blocked by the Fossa. "Smoked Salmon," Skipper exclaimed, "there is now way their that fast!" "The Fossa are actually quiet fast," I said. "Less talking more fighting!" Skipper shouted. I nodded and Skipper, Rico, Private, and I assumed Battle Stance. The Fossa looked at us with a mixture of anger, hunger, and vengeance as we began our attack. "Come and get it!" Private said. Skipper corkscrewed several of the Fossa, "Their too many of them!" Private said. "Get back you furry savages!" I said. "It's been a real pleasure serving with you boys," Skipper replied. Elsa and Jack frost meanwhile were blasting away at the approaching Fossa. Frozen and unconscious Fossa were scattered everywhere but the Fossa horde just kept coming.

"Kowalski the Flare!" Skipper shouted. I readied the flare gun but got it ripped from my hands, "That's not good…" A Fossa jumped on him, "Oh no you don't!" Skipper shouted knocking the Fossa out with a well-timed slap. "Kowalski retrieve that Flare!" Skipper ordered. I rushed to where the flare was but found a Fossa playing with it. The Flare fired and sent the unfortunate flying across the jungle. The Flare exploded taking out the fossa and several of it's comrades. A Guard Fossa appeared and destroyed the Flare gun with it's Steel Claws thus cutting us off from our air support. "Skipper," I shouted, "we need to get out of here!" "why?" Skipper asked. "Guard Fossa," I said, "If one of those are here the the King can't be far away." "We can take him," Skipper replied before rejoining the battle knocking out Fossa after Fossa.

Skipper keep fighting until a dart hit him on the neck and he went down. "Ambush!" I said, "they have blowguns!" Private and Rico got hit with darts and went down a well. Elsa fell to the ground with a thud followed by Jack Frost. "Kowalski's Log," I said, "I am the last…Gahhh!" I pulled the dart out of my neck and went down with a thud. The Fossa King now stood above us with a smug grin on his face, "You are finally mine…Bwhahaha!" "Fossa Hungry! Fossa Eat!" "When am I done with them…Then we shall feast!" The Remaining Fossa bowed to their King and carried us up the cliffs as they followed their King back to Fossa Colony.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: The Pit of Death?

Fossa cliffs, Madagascar

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We awoke to find ourselves in a wooden cage surrounded by Fossa. "Okay Fossa King," I said, "show yourself!" "This happened exactly how The War Master said it would happen," The Fossa King replied. "The War Master…Again?" I said, "Kowalski?" "I still have no idea," he replied. "This will end badly Fossa King," I said. "Yes it will," the king replied, "for you…" "You're not going to drag us to the arena again are you?" Private asked. "I not making that mistake again," he replied. "of course you won't," Elsa said giving him an icy stare. "Your Icy stare doesn't work on me," He replied.

"Let us out of this cage so we can have a fair fight!" I shouted. "Fair?" The King asked, "Your ally has ice powers and you have guns, How is that fair?" "Okay fine," I said, "Let us out of this cage or you going to have a problem…" "A dragon problem? Really?" The King mocked, "and how do you intend to contact your dragon riding friends? Your flare gun was destroyed!" "Do your worst," Jack Frost replied. "Oh I intend to," he replied moving our cage to a massive pit. "Kowalski…anaylsis?" I said. "That's one deep pit," Kowalski replied, "I can't see the bottom from here…" "What bottom?" The King asked.

"Wait you have a bottomless pit?" Private said. "Rico fire something down there…" I said. Rico hacked up the rocket launcher and fired into the pit, The Rocket disappeared out of sight and then there was silence. We waiting for several minutes but still didn't hear an explosion. "There has to be a bottom," Kowalski muttered. "We sent an expedition down there to find out," The Fossa King said, "we haven't heard from them in 7 years." "Okay so a potentially bottomless pit," I said. "Yes and your going in it," The King replied. "Um, why?" Private asked. "This is my wrath," The King replied, "Throw them into the Pit of Death!" "so that's what your calling it," Kowalski said.

"See those spikes," The King said, "if you hit them instant death… if you miss you will freefall in the pit for who knows how long." "What if you bash into the side of the pit wall?" "Then you will die and your corpse will freefall for who knows how long," The King said. "Great," Elsa said, "Just great." "Well I'm guranteed to freefall forever then," Jack Frost said. "No not forever," Kowalski said, "for who knows how long…which might be forever." Two fossa appeared and started wheeling the cage onto a plank and into the endless pit below. "Kowalski options?" I asked. "Um…aim for the quick death," Kowalski said, "and replace rico's brain with a wombat's…" "Again with that option?" "Well I got to do something with it!" Kowalski said. "Rico emergency backup flare!" I shouted. The Fossa pushing the cage stopped "Emergency backup flare?" Everyone including the Fossa King asked.

"Um yeah…Rico!" I said. Rico nodded and fired off some fireworks lighting up the sky. "Throw them into the pit of death!" The Fossa King shouted as a gaint Snake head appeared from the pit, "What is all this ruckus about?" it said. "That's a big snake," Kowalski said, "how long is he?" "Um how deep is that pit exactly?" I said. "the bottom is 100 miles underground." "So um…how long are you?" "102 miles long," The snake replied, "40 miles across." "well that explains why we haven't heard from the expedition in 7 years," The Fossa King replied. "That mouth is big enough to swallow us all in one gulp," Kowalski said. "That doesn't help at all," I said,

"I not hungry," The snake said, "I just here to tell you that I do not appericate my home being called the pit of death…and will someone remove these spikes I could injury myself on them! That is all…" The Snake went back into the hole but not before freeing us from our cage. "Thanks gaint snake!" Private shouted. We ran as fast as possible off the plateau, "After them!" The King shouted as he led his army after us. "Kowalski Space-Time Teleport!" I shouted, "get us to the beach!" "Aye Skipper!" Kowalski said teleporting us away. "Their heading for the beach!" The Fossa King shouted. The Fossa King and his massive Fossa horde rushed towards the beach where we were waiting…

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Battle of the SS Act II

S.S. Act II shipwreak

10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"I said the beach! Not the S.S. Act II!" I shouted. "A boat?" Elsa said, "we can get out of here and the Fossa will be none the wiser…" "Can't," Kowalski said, "this ship has been out of gas since 2005." "Rico try the fireworks again!" I said. Rico shot off some fireworks into the sky and finally caught the attention of the dragon riders. Stormfly and Toothless landed on the massive cargo ship and Astrid and Hiccup hopped down onto the deck. "Okay we're ready for battle," I said. "What happened to the safehouse?" Astrid asked. "Change of plans," I said, "the Fossa are heading this way." "I have a visual on the enemy!" Kowalski said. "Weight anchor!" I shouted.

"But we not going anywhere." Private said. "Well we don't want to give the Fossa a direct way up here…do we?" "Weighting anchor!" Private shouted as the chain, anchor and all returned to it's position high above the ground. "The Fossa are on the beach!" Kowalski shouted. The Fossa had surrounded the ship's bow the Fossa King front and center, "Oh you think we need an anchor to climb up there?" The Fossa King said, "ready the siege tower!" "Oh great they have a siege tower," I said. The Siege tower came into to view but Elsa rendered it useless by trapping it in a massive block of ice. "Get the other Siege towers!" He shouted. Three more siege towers appeared but were destroyed by fiery blasts from Stormfly and Toothless. "Ready another Siege tower!"

"Um…we don't have anymore," one of the guards said. "Get the ladders!" he shouted pointing to the ladders on the beach. The ladders were set ablaze by Rico's flamethrower, Stormfly, and Toothless. "Anything else?" I shouted. "Ready the ramp!" A massive ramp was slowly wheeled out of the forest, the ramp got stuck the instant it got on the beach. "What!" he shouted. "I know we should have built bigger wheels on that thing," one of the Fossas pushing it said. "Is that the best you can do?" Private mocked. "Private," I said, "don't…" "There is no way your coming up here!" Private shouted. The Fossa started building a ramp out of sand right up to the bow of the ship.

"Kowalski tell me you still have the Ion Cannon handy," I said. "I do actually," he replied, "and this time I'm powering it with The Higgs Boson Particle!" "I thought we lost that?" I said. "We did," Kowalski replied, "but guess where I found this one?" "In the belly," Rico replied. "I thought the one that fell up into space was the only one in the known universe?" Private asked. "It was," Kowalski said, "but we found it again!" "Higgs Boson Particle?" Elsa asked. "Some people call it the god particle," Kowalski said, "first discovered at the Cern particle acceleratetor!" Kowalski fired it and the sand ramp was reduced to nothing, "build another one!" the Fossa King Shouted.

"We could do this all day," Kowalski said. "What is that," Elsa said as the Fossa wheeled in a massive ramp. "Kowalski…" I said. "On it," he replied firing the Ion Cannon again. The beam from the cannon was harmlessly absorbed by the ramp, "Kowalski Anaylsis…" I said. "Dwarf-star Alloy," Kowalski replied. Elsa blasted some ice at the ramp but that was absorbed as well. A concentrated blast from Jack Frosts staff was also absorbed. Kowalski took a sip from a mug and tried spitting water at the ramp. We all gave him a strange look, "What it was worth a try…" Kowalski replied. The Ramp slammed into the bow of the ship with a loud bang. "Shields Up!" I shouted. Elsa erected a wall of ice in that was in the shape of the ships bow.

"You think a wall of ice can stop us?" The Fossa King mocked. "We hope," Private said. The Fossa threw themselves against the wall but it held. "Ha take that Fossa!" I said. "Um what's that sound?" Jack Frost asked as we heard something mechincal come up the ramp. "Where did they get a crane from?" Kowalski asked. A massive wreaking ball smashed thru the top of the wall. "Private! Assume a lookout position!" I shouted. Private grabbed onto of one of the nearest cranes on the ship and reports, "They have a battering ram!" we could hear the crane back up followed by pounding on the wall. The ice wall shattered and and massive army of Fossa charge forward. "Fall back positions!" I shouted. Kowalski fired his Ion cannon and Elsa blasted the enemy as we fellback. The Astrid and Hiccup were in the air on their Dragons giving us cover as we retreated.

"You can't run away forever your'll run out of ship!" The Fossa King gloated. "We not running!" I shouted, "we strategically regrouping." "Looks like running away to me," one of the Fossa guards replied. "Rico fired off his flamethrower and toasted the mocking Fossa. "Get them!" the King Shouted, "and then tear them limb from limb!" "that's barbaric," Elsa said. "Their predators what did you expect," Private replied. "Well today the hunters are about to be the hunted," I said. "Oh really because we're hunting the hunters of the hunters," The Fossa King replied. "I guess that means we're hunting the hunters of the hunters of the hunters!" "And we're hunting the hunters of the hunters of the hunters of the hunters." "And we're hunting the hunters of the hunters of the hunters of the hunters of the hunters." "Well we're…" "Enough!" Kowalski shouted, "let's just cut to the chase!" "Good idea," I said. The Fossa horde resumed their attack and Kowalski, Private, Rico, and I flew at them with our karate skills. Elsa and Jack Frost were busy blasting away at the Fossa with Icy blasts and gaint snowballs. Toothless and Stormfly attacked from above leaving burnt Fossa in their wake.

The Guards with their metal claws attacked but were no match for ice spikes. "You can't win!" The Fossa King shouted, "The War Master has allies everywhere!" "We'll deal with that later," I said, "right now we have to deal with you." I knocked out several Fossa with my corkscrew while Kowalski was firing away with the Ion Cannon. Several Fossa Jumped Kowalski causing the cannon to overload and explode it's power source blasting into the air. "The Higgs Boson Particle!" Kowalski shouted as the particle disappeared out of sight. "That was the only one in the known universe," Kowalski said, "and it's gone forever!" "Again," I muttered. "You mean this one?" Hiccup asked tossing it to Rico. Kowalski quickly put it in a cylinder and had Rico swallow it, "there safe and sound in Rico stomach…" "For now," I said, "until your next invention blows up…"

The Last of The Fossa King's army charged again only to get knocked off the ship by a massive blast of wind. The wind pushed the Dwarf-star alloy ramp over crushing any Fossa still charging to the ship. The Fossa landed on the beach with a thud they quickly got up and ran back to the Fossa Territory. "Cowards," The Fossa King said. "Get him!" I shouted, "don't let him get away!" Kowalski lowered the anchor and we rushed down to the beach. Toothless and Stormfly landed on the beach and Hiccup and Astrid got off. Elsa made a ice land and she climbed down from the ship while Jack Frost just floated down. "You'll never catch me!" the Fossa King shouted. "I'll be the judge of that," I said as everyone chased after him on foot.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Fall of the Fossa King

Ruins of the beacon of liberty

10:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Cowards," The Fossa King said. "Get him!"Skipper shouted, "don't let him get away!" I lowered the anchor and we rushed down to the beach. Toothless and Stormfly landed on the beach and Hiccup and Astrid got off. Elsa made a ice land and she climbed down from the ship while Jack Frost just floated down. "You'll never catch me!" the Fossa King shouted. "I'll be the judge of that," Skipper said as everyone chased after him on foot. The Fossa ran past marty's tent and the rest of the zoosters camp but made the mistake of heading towards The ruins of Alex's "Beacon of Liberty". He tried to climb but a fiery blast from Toothless knocked the king to the ground.

We cornered the disgraced Fossa King at the ruins as he got back up. "Give up now Fossa King," Skipper said. "You have no idea what The War Master will do if he finds out that I failed," he said fearfully, "capture me…don't leave me for The War Master!" "I think we'll leave you here," Skipper said, "let's hope this War Masters is in a forgiving mood." "Wait!" The Fossa King said, "The War Master is sending Pitch Black to destroy New York City!" "Thanks for the intel," Skipper said, "but we're still leaving you here." "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Fossa King shouted as a metal claw dragged him under the sand. "Was that a chromeclaw?" I said. "No it can't be," Skipper replied, "we destroyed them all."

"Skipper…Blowhole has to be an agent of this War Master as well," I said. "What if Blowhole is The War Master?" Skipper asked. "Sir, you said it yourself it's not his style," I replied. "now that the Fossa King is defeated, " Private asked, "now what?" "You heard The Fossa King!" I said, "Pitch Black is going to destroy our home!" "Oh dear," Private said. "Not on my watch," Skipper said, "who's with us." "I am so in," Jack Frost said. "Vikings honor," Hiccup said. "We will hunt down The War Master and all who serve him," Astrid said. "You saved Arendelle," Elsa said, "you can always count on me." "Science why have you failed me!" I shouted. "What is it Kowalski?" Skipper asked. "The Space-Time Teleport needs to recharge," I replied.

"How long?" Skipper asked. "If I turn on the solar panel," I replied, "about six to nine hours…" "Sixty nine hours!" Skipper shouted. "No six To nine hours," I said, "but most likely it will take six hours…" "Six hours," Private said, "we can't wait six hours!" I turned on the solar panel and set it on the ground right outside marty's hut. We entered the hut and started to wait for the Space-Time Teleport to charge. Rico caught some fish and was preparing some sushi while Jack Frost went back into the jungle to find some coconuts. "Elsa you might as well make yourself comfortable," Skipper said, "we're going to be here for a while."

(end of Chapter Five)


	7. Epilouge: Space-time malfunction

Marty's hut

6:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski it's been nine hours!" I shouted, "Progress report!" "Nine hours?" Kowalski said, "I guess I lost track of time." Kowalski looked at the Space-Time Teleport and said, "fully charged!" "Then let's blow this popsicle stand!" I said. "Location set! Year, date, and time set!" Kowalski shouted. "so we're leaving Madagascar?" Private asked. "We not on Vacation here Private," I replied, "we have a city to save!" "I was waiting all day for you to say that," Astrid said. Behind our backs their was an exchange of money between Astrid and Hiccup. "Stop with the bets already!" Jack Frost shouted. "I Knew he would say that," Kowalski said, "Private you owe me 20 dollars…"

Private handed Kowalski his money, "Thank you." "Are you finished?" I asked. "Yes," Kowalski replied. Rico charged at Kowalski and swallowed his money, "Hey!" the Money got shredded and landed at Kowalski's feet. "thatta boy Rico," I said, "Now would you teleport us already we spent enough time in Madagascar." "Aye Skipper," Kowalski replied. "finally," Elsa muttered. Kowalski turned the Teleport on, checked the info one last time, pushed the teleport button. "Malfunction… Malfunction… Malfunction," the teleport replied. "Malfunction?" I asked. Before Kowalski could do anything the teleport powered up and the island disappeared in a flash. Shortly after that we found ourselves fourty feet in the air, "Kowalski!"

"I'll predict that gravity will take affect in about…" We all enter freefall and rocketed spiraled to the ground. "Right now!" Kowalski replied. "Kowalskiiiiii!" Private shouted. "aim for something soft!" I shouted. "all I see is solid ground!" Jack Frost replied. "well…wait a minute you can fly!" I said. "I can't hold all of you!" "Kowalski options!" I shouted, "and no we're not replacing Rico's brain with that of a wombat!" "If I had my stop watch I would…" "Sing and dance with Ringtail!" I shouted. "No!" Kowalski replied, "I suggest we…BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The ground rushed up to met us as we got closer this is going to hurt…

To Be Continued…


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
